


First Day of Camp

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind David AU, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Another Blind David AU. This is based from the image Vivi drew/headcannoned, where David's hair is flat because he can't style it. (Also, I really suck at title's). (https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/post/163358241096/blind-david-au)Thank you and Enjoy!





	First Day of Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Another Blind David AU. This is based from the image Vivi drew/headcannoned, where David's hair is flat because he can't style it. (Also, I really suck at title's). (https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/post/163358241096/blind-david-au)
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!

“Hey Max?” David asks, lightly shaking him awake.

“David? No, just five more minutes…” Max slurs, already rolling over to ignore David’s pestering.

“Nope, Rise and shine! It’s the first day of camp, we have to welcome the new campers!”

Max buries himself further under his duvet, he insisted that if he’s to spend another summer at camp, he gets a proper bed, so claimed the spare bed in David’s room.

“C’mon, Max.” David says, and walks back over to his bed. He feels down on the floor to locate his new boots, and starts to navigate his way to tie them.

Max eventually rolls out of bed, sighing to make it known he’s not impressed. He grabs his clothes and takes them to the bathroom to change. He knows that David is blind, but it’s still weird to change in the same room as him. As Max comes back in, tossing his pyjamas onto his bed, he finds David playing with his hair.

“David, what the fuck are you doing?” Max asks, watching as David messes his hair.

“I want to look presentable for our campers…” David replies, letting his hands drop from his hair. “Ah, forget it. I can’t do it.”

“Sit down.” Max says, and walks over to David who cautiously sits down. Max then starts to fix David’s hair, organising the chaos David made.

“Umm, Max?” David whispers, staying completely still, not wanting to ruin Max’s work.

“Don’t think this is because I like you! I just don’t want you to look stupid, and embarrass me!” Max quickly shouts, and finishes fixing David’s hair.

“Let’s go then.” Max mutters, stuffing his hands into his pocket and goes to leave the cabin.

“Thank you, Max.” David smiles, and reaches to touch it.

“Don’t mess it up! This is the only time I’ll help you!” Max warns, and leaves the cabin, David happily following behind.


End file.
